Sugar Thief
by TakaHawk.Dalton
Summary: Eustass Kidd, jefe del departamento de robos de Ecanlia va tras la pista del Sugar Thief, un ladrón de guante blanco que ha estado causando estragos por la ciudad. Se le adjudican una centena de robos; siempre objetos de incalculable valor, raros y únicos. MihawkxZoro KiddxLaw AU


**Capítulo 1. Un ladrón de guante blanco**

Miércoles 13 de marzo. Era muy temprano por la mañana, demasiado como para que la calle estuviera transitada por una cantidad notable de viandantes pero no lo suficiente como para que los madrugadores no la poblaran. El día se había presentado cálido y acogedor aun siendo finales de invierno; una brisa templada convidaba al paseo y a la exploración del mundo exterior mientras que un olor a sal marina y frescor despejaba los sentidos e incitaba a la imaginación de historias insólitas.

Se trataba de un pueblo costero del norte, antaño tierra de marineros y hoy en día remanso turístico, donde los acantilados eran verdes y las casas de piedra. Entretanto, los caminos, antiguas calzadas romanas, que todavía esperaban el tránsito habitual de las mañanas, eran recorridos por un único joven de aspecto desgarbado.

Este joven circulaba al volante de su vehículo, un modelo deportivo sin capota de un color negro zaíno reluciente, sin mácula. Un brazo sobre la puerta del conductor, el otro en el volante, gafas de sol, el pelo mecido por la brisa y la vista en la calzada. Lucía despreocupado, con una media sonrisa resaltando la juventud de sus rasgos. Su expresión transmitía el buen humor con el que se había despertado aquella mañana perfecta.

El muchacho continuó conduciendo un par de kilómetros más. Al llegar a los acantilados del noroeste del pueblo se salió de la carretera, alejándose de la vía, hasta reposar el vehículo sobre el mullido colchón que era la hierba virgen de aquellos lares. Se apeó del coche, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó siete pasos, arrimándose al borde. Le encantaba ver el mar desde allí. Entonces, el chico, sacó del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón un teléfono móvil. Lo contempló con añoranza. Adoptando una actitud decidida se pasó la mano por el pelo corto a la vez que una sonrisa un tanto infantil afloraba en él. Marcó una serie de números y esperó…

Eustass Kidd atravesó furioso el pasillo de la oficina que conducía a la sala de juntas agitando con violencia una carpeta de color crema repleta de papeles, atemorizando a cuanto individuo se encontraba en el camino. Algo importante que habían aprendido los integrantes del cuerpo de policía de Ecanlia era no interponerse en el camino del jefe de robos cuanto tenía ese humor; las bajas de efectivos eran mayores en esos casos que en las redadas antidroga.

Eustass llegó a la puerta, abriéndola con rabia y cerrándola de un portazo, lo cual hizo que las cinco personas presentes se sobresaltaran.

¿Alguien me puede explicar esto? – gritó Kidd a la vez que arrojaba la carpeta de color crema sobre la mesa de la sala de juntas.

La persona que estaba sentada justo en la silla de enfrente, un hombre de pelo blanco y que fumaba un par de puros pese a la ley de espacios sin humo de las instituciones públicas, recogió la carpeta. Ésta rezaba: "_CONFIDENCIAL: Sugar Thief"_. La carpeta contenía multitud de hojas de diferentes colores que oscilaban desde el blanco hasta azul pasando por diferentes tonalidades colocadas de cualquier forma, grapadas unas con otras, con notas adicionales en post-its o clips. Sin embargo ignoró todo ese montón de información y pasó a abrirlo directamente por la última hoja de color blanco y leyó el informe que contenía. Conforme avanzaba su lectura su ceño fue frunciéndose cada vez más hasta mostrar una completa expresión mezcla de enojo y fatiga, reflejando que lo escrito no era ni mínimamente bueno.

Es demasiado astuto; cada vez que le tenemos en la palma de nuestra mano encuentra la forma de escaparse de nuevo –argumentó uno de los presentes, un señor más bien horondo y de movilidad reducida en apariencia.

Eso me es indiferente. Estoy pidiendo resultados. ¡Llevamos más de dos años tras ese maldito ladrón de guante blanco! No entiendo cómo puede ser que después de tantas investigaciones y de tenerle entre la espada y la pared hasta en cuatro ocasiones jamás hayamos podido ni verle la cara, ¿comisario?

El comisario Smooker dejó la carpeta de lado. No se sentía feliz con las últimas novedades del caso _Sugar Thief._

Comprendo tu disgusto, Eustass. Ni yo mismo me explico cómo ha podido pasar esto. ¿No se supone que el tipo llevaba inactivo tres meses?

Así parecía justo hasta ayer noche, cuando de improvisto nos vimos con un aviso de que un ladrón misterioso acababa de sustraer una obra de arte muy valiosa que estaba siendo trasladada al museo de Ecanlia debido a una exposición que por cierto costó al ministerio de cultura un ojo de la cara –dijo Kidd con un hastío más que palpable en la voz.

¡Joder! - el comisario se llevó las manos a la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes. El simple hecho de oír nombrar a aquel ladrón era suficiente para recordarle las treinta y seis horas que llevaba sin dormir. Necesitaba un café doble urgentemente. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de salir dijo-: Eustass, haz lo que consideres necesario para atrapar a ese malnacido; yo me ocuparé del papeleo.

Sí, señor.

¡Ah, por cierto! Llévate contigo a ese chico terremoto, no soporto tenerlo en la oficina –tras lo cual Smooker abandonó la sala de juntas en busca de ese jugo de los dioses que era el café.

Eustass también abandonó la sala de juntas para dirigirse a su despacho, el cual se encontraba en la parte opuesta de aquella planta. Una vez allí se desplomó en su cómoda silla de cuero negro como si sus piernas ya no tuvieran fuerza suficiente para sostenerle. Seguía estando de un humor de perros pero de una forma inexplicable ahora se encontraba incluso más enojado que al principio.

El caso _Sugar Thief _había traído de cabeza al departamento de robos desde hacía más de dos años. Cierto día alguien entró al banco central de Ecanlia y se llevó consigo lo equivalente a su peso en oro de una forma inexplicable y sin dejar rastro o prueba alguna a partir de la cual se pudiera poner en marcha una investigación. Los chicos de pruebas apenas y dieron crédito a sus ojos cuando entraron a la cámara acorazada del banco y su trabajo acabó incluso antes de empezar. Fue una noticia que rondó los titulares de todos los noticieros de distintos países durante varias semanas.

Por aquel entonces Eustass Kidd apenas era un novato más recién salido de la academia de policías. Su superior le encomendó ese caso porque le pareció una buena manera de entrenar al chaval para lo que sería su vida en el mundo real a partir de aquel momento. Desde el día en que se produjo el asalto al banco central se habían sucedido otros tantos robos en iguales condiciones misteriosas, siempre se trataba de oro, todo tipo de obras de arte o coches de alta gama. Pudiera parecer que objetivos tan dispares entre sí no guardaran ningún tipo de relación pero resultó ser que lo substraído siempre era extremadamente raro, exótico y único. Y si bien tuvo que enfrentar a aquella alimaña desde el principio, jamás se imaginó que ahora tendría que estar en primera línea de batalla tras de su cabeza, siendo el líder de la operación.

Al año y cuatro meses de haber iniciado la investigación, Kidd estuvo a unos metros de convertirse en el más joven miembro del cuerpo de policía en enfrentarse y resolver un caso de tal envergadura.

Era un frío sábado de diciembre por la noche. Eustass Kidd, desde la privilegiada posición del asiento delantero de su _Ford_ plateado de cinco años, se encontraba vigilando la entrada de un bar de la zona portuaria de Ecanlia. Según sus fuentes aquel garito tenía altísimas posibilidades de ser el lugar de reunión del ladrón con sus cómplices.

Eustass estaba dispuesto a atraparles aquella misma noche. Sin embargo a lo largo de las más de ocho horas que estuvo allí observando, fue desanimándose. Todo tipo de individuos entraron y salieron del local, unos cuantos llamaron su atención, algunos incluso eran delincuentes fichados por él mismo, pero ninguno encajaba con las escuetas descripciones que tenía del Sugar Thief.

Con la séptima campanada del nuevo día, cansado y calado de frío por una noche infructuosa de vigilancia que le dejó de muy mal humor además de insomne, Eustass se dispuso a retirarse; necesitaba un par de cafés calientes que le subieran el ánimo para enfrentarse con el comisario e informarle de lo catastrófico de la misión.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo vio salir del bar.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, no podía tener muchos más años que él, alto, moreno y con tatuajes en las manos. Vestía un abrigo largo negro de paño, adecuado para la temperatura ambiente. Para cualquier otro habría pasado desapercibido pero Eustass Kidd tenía un sexto sentido y en ese momento le estaba gritando que aquél tipo era quien estaba buscando. Cogió su pistola de la guantera, una nueve milímetros con sus iniciales grabadas que le regaló su padre al entrar en el cuerpo de policía, comprobó que estuviera cargada y la enfundó en la cartuchera que llevaba bajo el hombro izquierdo. Poniéndose la chaqueta para disimular el arma salió del coche y avanzó decidido hacia el sospechoso.

El hombre, ajeno al acercamiento del policía, se detuvo en la acera mientras se encendía un cigarrillo y daba una larga calada de él, soltando el humo haciendo aros. Tenía un aire totalmente desgarbado, parecía un gato presuntuoso, como si todo le perteneciera y lo que ocurriera a su alrededor no despertara en él más que un sentimiento innato de desdén y desprecio. Fue así como no dio mayor importancia al acercamiento de Kidd por la espalda que, al llegar a su altura, le puso una mano en el hombro, reclamando su atención.

Disculpa, ¿tienes fuego? –preguntó Eustass, con un pitillo en la mano. Ésa era una de las tácticas para acercarse a los sospechosos que le habían inculcado en la academia de policías. Por eso iba siempre con un paquete de tabaco encima aunque no fuera fumador.

Desde luego, aquí tienes –respondió indiferente el tipo, invitándole al fuego de un zippo de plata labrada en forma de virutas con complicados ornamentos e incrustaciones.

Eustass se acercó a la llama que se le ofrecía con el cigarro en los labios, dispuesto a encendérselo y a entablar una conversación trivial que después le permitiera averiguar algo de su objetivo.

Para Kidd el pequeño detalle que el grabado asemejaba un caramelo no pasó desapercibido. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que aquel hombre tenía que estar relacionado con el Sugar Thief. Soltó el humo y dio un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción.

Maravilloso. A veces no sé qué haría sin estos pequeños –movió el cigarrillo enfatizando sus palabras y después dio otra calada. Pasados unos minutos, señalando el artefacto que aun daba vueltas en las manos de su dueño, añadió:- Es un bonito mechero.

¿Este? Sí que lo es –el hombre se percató de que estaba jugueteando con el mechero, encendiéndolo y apagándolo. Una mueca de hastío afloró a su gesto y se detuvo en seco. Odiaba hacerlo-. No verás otro igual en ningún sitio.

¿Es una edición de coleccionista?

_Coleccionista…_ sí, supongo que lo es -sonrió. Fue una sonrisa extraña, mezcla de melancolía y morboso misterio El hombre atisbó por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento de un vehículo que se acercaba a ellos, era un modelo deportivo descapotable de color negro, conducido por un chico de su misma edad. Dio un último vistazo al tipo que tenía delante-. ¿Lo quieres? Es tuyo –dijo, lanzándolo. Kidd lo atrapó al vuelo.

Vaya, gra- no pudo terminar la frase. Al mismo tiempo que Eustass examinaba más de cerca el grabado del mechero el hombre le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a la boca del estómago. El golpe fue tan de improviso que hizo que se doblara por la cadera.

El hombre saltó al asiento de al lado del conductor apoyándose en la puerta del copiloto. Saludó a su cómplice y se puso cómodo en su sitio: el brazo derecho sobre la puerta, los pies cruzados sobre el salpicadero.

No me guardes rencor, señor policía, me has caído bien. ¡Chao!

Cabrón –blasfemó Kidd.

Recuperándose lo más rápido posible del golpe, Eustass se puso al volante de su _Ford_, encendiendo el motor y la sirena al mismo tiempo y saliendo en persecución de los dos sospechosos. Torció a la izquierda en la primera esquina y atajó todo recto por el paseo marítimo, atravesando setos y llevándose por delante una silla de la terraza de una cafetería. Divisó al deportivo negro un poco más allá torciendo a la derecha en dirección a la periferia. Pisando el acelerador e importándole poco lo que pudiera sufrir su propio coche por ese trato fue esquivando vehículos recibiendo numerosos bocinazos e improperios. Por fin, en la calle treinta con la primera se colocó a la misma altura que el sospechoso.

En nombre del departamento de robos de la policía de Ecanlia, se les ordena que detengan el vehículo –gritaba Kidd por la ventanilla mirando alternativamente a los ocupantes del vehículo y a la carretera.

Anda, mi policía favorito. Sabía que no podrías vivir sin mí. Lo siento pero no nos vamos a parar. Ea, ¡hasta más ver! –se despidió risueño, el hombre.

El deportivo negro torció precariamente y giró sobre sí mismo, para acelerar a toda velocidad después y atravesar la carretera en dirección contraria, desapareciendo unas calles más allá, importándole bien poco los demás conductores. Eustass, ante lo precipitado de la maniobra no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cuando se dispuso a imitar a los sospechosos un coche colisionó ligeramente contra la parte trasera del suyo, haciéndole perder el control y estrellándose contra una farola.

No hubo daños mayores que una visita al taller por parte del _Ford_ y unos cuantos rasguños y un brazo roto.

Durante un par de meses, la intervención de Eustass Kidd en lo que había sido el primer y más cercano acercamiento a Sugar Thief, fue la comidilla de la comisaría. Aquello le granjeó un respeto y una reputación que pronto propiciaron sus diversos ascensos hasta llegar a convertirse en el jefe del departamento de robos.

Ahora, sentado en su despacho, Eustass no paraba de darle vueltas a los hechos. Hubo otras ocasiones pero ninguna tan clara como aquella. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaleco y sacó un reluciente zippo de plata muy bien ornamentado que dejó sobre la mesa. Con los codos apoyados sobre los reposabrazos de su silla, cruzó los dedos, con los índices dándose suaves golpecitos sobre los labios. Observó largo rato el mechero. Su imagen se reflejaba en la pulida superficie del metal, distorsionándose un poco en algunas zonas.

Para Eustass el caso se había convertido en una afrenta personal.


End file.
